Dalljiet Kaur
| birthplace = Ludhiana, Punjab, India | occupation = Actress, Dancer | nationality = Indian | spouse = Shaleen Bhanot (2009–2015) | yearsactive = 2004 – present | children = 1 | website = | series = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 (2019) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 13 | status = Evicted | nominations = 2 | evictions = 2 }} Dalljiet Kaur '''(also known as '''Daljeet Bhanot prior to her divorce) is an Indian television actress. She is primarily known for her portrayals of Niyati in Kulvaddhu, Anjali in Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? and Manjiri in Kaala Teeka. She participated and became the winner of Nach Baliye with Shaleen Bhanot. In 2019, she participated in the reality show Bigg Boss 13 as a contestant. Early life Kaur was born on 15 November 1982 in Ludhiana. She comes from a family of army background. Her father is a retired Colonel and her two elder sisters are in the defence services, as Indian Army officers. Personal life Whilst working in Kulvaddhu she met Shaleen Bhanot, whom she married on 9 December in the year 2009. In 2015, the she filed for a divorce accusing Shaleen of domestic violence. Career In 2004, she won the title of Miss Pune, as well as being a finalist in a number of other pageants including, Miss Navy, Miss Mumbai and Miss Maharashtra Queen. She made her television début in the Zee drama, Manshaa, and this was followed by appearances in CID, Aahat and Raat Hone Ko Hai. In 2005, she appeared in the show Kumkum – Ek Pyara Sa Bandhan where she played Siya followed by a cameo in Kaisa Ye Pyar Hai. Her first role as a protagonist in a drama was in Kulvaddhu as Niyati, a young girl from a royal Jodhpur family. Following the abrupt ending of Kulvaddhu, Daljeet went on to play Shikha in Chhoona Hai Aasmaan. She also appeared in Star Plus show Santaan from 2007 to 2009. In 2008, she participated in the dance reality show Nach Baliye in the fourth season and became the winner with ex husband Shaleen Bhanot. In 2011 she played Anjali in Star Plus' show Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?. Kaur made her comeback to television with Colors TV's Swaragini - Jodein Rishton Ke Sur where she played Janki. She later did an episodic appearance in Life OK's Savdhaan India. From 2015 to 2017, she played one of the leads in Zee TV's Kaala Teeka. In 2017, she portrayed Aadishakti in Maa Shakti. In 2018, she played one of the supporting leads in Star Plus show Qayamat Ki Raat. She later appeared in Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka and Vikram Betaal Ki Rahasya Gatha In 2019, she essayed the role of antagonist Antara Jindal on the show Guddan Tumse Na Ho Payega which airs on Zee TV. Kaur is a celebrity contestant in the thirteenth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss. Television References External links Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Nach Baliye winners Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:People from Ludhiana Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants